This Is The Way The World Ends
by hhhiue
Summary: Samantha and her younger brother Devin are criminals from King County, Georgia. After the world is overrun by the dead, how will they survive in a camp with two of the cops that were once after them? Rick/OC/Daryl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Walking Dead, and if you thought I did, then omfg?**

* * *

_Prologue_

She was running, possibly faster than she had in her entire life. Running down the city's streets and alleyways trying desperately to outrun her two pursuers, it wasn't exactly life or death but more along the lines of whether she would go to jail or not. She could faintly hear the two men's boots smacking against the pavement, and the cars swerving out of their way as she had run across the busy highway and down a people packed sidewalk, having to shove people out of her way just to get by, and being yelled at as she go further and further away. Looking over her shoulder, she looked for any sign of the two men, faintly she could see them running through the crowds, one holding onto his hat, obviously some sort of sheriff's deputy, and the other she assumed was his partner. Her own partner had taken the car so she was forced to run from the crime she'd committed- a museum robbery- but she didn't complain, running was one of her strong suits, due to her many years of exercise and training for all sorts of things. She knew, by the sound of the sirens that they'd called for back up, and every second she was on the street the more at risk at getting caught she was.

As she continued down the street, she could see the flashing lights of at least half a dozen police cars blocking off the street and causing a traffic jam. Slowing down to a jog she looked around, knowing she'd have to decide her way out quickly, or she'd be caught. Spotting an alleyway, she ran across the street, she cursed to herself when she realized it was in fact, a dead end.

Coming to a walk she analyzed her surroundings looking for a escape route while trying to remain calm, she stopped at the farthest end of the alleyway, underneath a motel balcony, as the two police officers came around the corner. They screamed at her to put her hands up, obviously noticing the gun strapped to her leg and the bag she was carrying, but when she didn't they kept their hands near their guns, obviously very well trained in their jobs, she had to give them that.

"You have nowhere else to go! Put your hands up!" the one with the stupid looking hat yelled, she smirked and shook her head. "PUT. YOUR. HANDS. UP." he repeated, slower and more forcefully.

"Jennifer Campbell, you are under arrest for-" the other man began, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of her laughter. As she backed up half a step the two men advanced on her, but slowed when she slowly put her left arm up in the air, which they assumed meant surrender. "Put both your hands in the air!" he demanded, and they continued advancing on her.

With a smile, very confident in the escape route she'd come up with in the short time, she raised her right arm up in the air. They slowly started to walk closer to her, when her hands grasped firmly around a pull ladder leading to the balcony she was standing underneath. Pulling it down she quickly scrambling up to the lowest balcony,then pulled the ladder back up, and broke the mechanism with her foot, so they couldn't follow after her. They looked up at her and she cheekily waved back, a large grin on her face, satisfied by their frustration in her getting away.

"My name's not Jennifer," she explained quickly and they had to strain their ears to hear her as other policemen and women ran into the alley, "It's Sam!" she laughed before turning and climbing up the set of ladders leading to the next balcony, and all the way to the slippery rooftops.

Carefully, she made her way across the rooftops, and ran until she was far enough away that she couldn't hear the sirens any longer, she phoned the younger man she was working with - Devin, climbed down the building, and waited in a coffee shop. Not much later a familiar car pulled up outside and she ran out of the place and got in, slammed the door, and he was quick to drive away.

"Did you get it, Sam?" he asked, looking down at her bag she had sat in her lap, grinning she reached in and pulled out the museum's most prized and expensive artifact.

"Of course I did, baby brother, do you not trust your big sister?" she asked, with a laugh, returning the artifact into her bag. He looked over at her with a grin, equal to hers as they got as far away from the city as possible.

"You're only two years older than me," he muttered, a small smile growing on his face.

She turned to him, "Who finished school first?"

"..You?"

"Exactly, so that makes me smarter."

"That doesn't even-" Devin shook his head, "You don-" he stopped and moved on."So, who're we selling this to, exactly?" he asked, softly nudging the bag with his elbow.

Sam shrugged, "Some stupid collector in Atlanta."

"And are we actually going to give it to him?" Devin asked, knowing his sister all too well.

Sam smiled, shaking her head, and pulled out a replica out of a pocket in her bag, "Of course not," she said holding it up to him, "Why do you think I got this?"

Devin offered his hand up to her, requesting a high five, with a grin she hit his hand with her own, then sat back in her seat, and relaxed, exhausted.

* * *

**Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'Doesn't the Walking Dead have zombies?' but this is the prologue, so don't worry.**

**Answers to any questions: **

_**Are the two police officers Rick and Shane?**_

**Obviously, yes.**

_**Why did Sam tell them her real name? **_

**Sam told them because she was leaving the city, and probably will never be back.**

_**Why didn't they know her real name?**_

**Will be answered whenever they meet Rick and Shane.**

_**Will we get more of a back story on Sam and Devin?**_

**Yes, eventually, as the story goes on.**

_**What are their real last names?**_

**Will be answered in the upcoming chapters idk what ones honestly lol**

_**Are they going to meet Glenn and the others in Atlanta at the same time as Rick?**_

**Yes.**

_**What about your other stories?**_

**I discontinued 'If Only' and I've just been lazy with 'The Orb', sorry!**

_**When will you update?**_

**In a day or two.**

_**Who do you imagine Sam and Devin as?**_

**The links are on my profile! But Sam: Amber Heard. Devin: Joe Dempsie.**

**Okay! So please review, I'd love to know what you think, and if you have any questions that aren't above, just ask!**

**-Chelsea**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Walking Dead, that's why this is on Fanfiction. If you didn't know that pay close attention to the 'fan' bit, my friend.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

-Five Months Later In Atlanta-

"Sam?!" Devin screamed, throwing the door to the apartment he shared with his sister, the sound of the door hitting the wall was so loud the entire building probably heard it. The bathroom door burst open and Sam stood there, her hair soaking wet and her clothes had been quickly thrown on. Sighing with relief, Devin walked up and hugged her.

She pushed him off her lightly and dried her hair with a towel, "What is it?" she asked, concerned for her little brother. Devin looked at her shocked she didn't know.

"Don't you watch TV?" he asked walking over to the small television sitting on the island in the kitchen, "It's been on every single channel since this morning." he turned it on, and flicked between a few channels, all showing the same frantic news story. Settling on one, Sam walked over and sat down in front of the TV, still confused. The broadcast began with a terrified woman, speaking quickly about 'The end of the world' and 'the dead coming back to life'.

"If you're in Atlanta," the woman said, looking on the verge of tears, "stay-" she choked out. "Stay put." with a shaky sigh, she started over, "It'll be safe there," then, she looked directly at the camera, "at least for a while." the screen went black and cut to a short picture montage of the walker filled streets from all over the world.

Devin, ran a hand down his face, reached forward and turned the TV off, then turned to his sister, who looked speechless. "I don't-" she stuttered, combing a hand through her hair.

"We can't stay here," Devin said, running up to their hall closet and pulling out two empty black travel bags, and smaller brown one, probably filled with hand guns. "We've got to go," he repeated, when she didn't move, "Sam!" he exclaimed, and her head snapped towards him, and he gestured to the two bags. Sighing she walked over to him and picked one of them up. "Pack only the stuff you need," he told her before turning and running into his room, right across from her own.

Swinging open her closet doors she quickly threw all the things she'd normally take with her if she was going on a camping trip, including a few of her favourite books in case she got bored one day. Devin knocked on her door, his bag swung over his left shoulder.

"Come on," he said, picking her bag up off the floor, and handing it out to her when she stood up, "We've got to move fast," he explained, before turning and walking out of her room, looking over his left shoulder to make sure she was following him, and they both exited the room.

They both assumed it would be the last time they'd be there, so they were slow to close the door, but sighed when they did and then made their way out of the building. Lucky for them, they were on the first floor so the only stairs they had to go down were the ones leading to the parking garage. Finding their car was not hard, many of the people living the same building had evacuated this morning, so all the cars except for there's and a few completely trashed cars all which had crashed into the concrete walls. Their car was parked almost directly in the center, and they were forced to pass at least three of the other cars, which all had dead - or undead bodies in them.

Stopping for a moment, Sam looked inside one of the cars with all of the windows smashed. Poking her head in she looked for anything useful, not noticing the walker in the back seat.

Devin, having noticed Sam's absence from behind him turned, and spotted her by the car, and immediately noticed the walker in the backseat. "Sam!" he exclaimed, running forward, pulling a gun out from the small brown bag and dropping it and the other black one. Just as the walker was about to grab her he shot it right between the eyes. A lucky shot, considering he'd always been shit with guns, they both had.

With a yelp, Sam grabbed the small gun she had found in the car and stood up straight. She turned back to him, her eyes wide.

"Come on!" Devin yelled, waiting for her to catch up before they both turned and ran to the car. After getting in Devin was quick to drive away, but when they exited the parking lot at least ten to fifteen walkers were coming from the street, having heard the gunshot.

* * *

-One Week Later-

It had been a week since Devin and Sam had left their apartment, and into the town, expecting to find somewhere that would be so much safer, but all they found was walker infested streets and empty stores. They'd decided to bunker down in one of the clothing stores that they'd barred off from the walkers and had easy access to the rooftops. The two of them had moved twice, from a building two streets over, to a building across the street, each time being forced to move by the walkers. They had been alone in the clothing store for about a day and a half now, but they knew they couldn't stay there long, every time they looked outside a walker would pass by, and it wasn't long till they noticed them.

Sam was looking around the store, trying to find anything that could be of use to them, but started getting distracted by all the brand name clothes hanging on the racks. Devin was sat up on the counter where the cash register once was, reading some magazine to keep his mind off everything. With both of them distracted they didn't notice the group of six enter through the back of the store, until one of them knocks over a clothing rack.

Sam spins around and Devin jumps off the counter, pointing his gun at no one in particular but straight at the group, and they're met with the same thing, yet at least four more guns. Before asking the asking the group who they were or if they were bitten, Sam asks, "How'd you get in?"

The group exchanges glances with one another, before the Asian man speaks up. "The back door just around the corner." he replies, pointing.

Sam nods to her brother, and he puts his gun down by his side, "Did you make sure it was closed?" she asks, the man directly, who nods.

"Yeah," he says, "We're not stupid."

Sam moves her hair from out of her face, and sighs, turning to her brother who asks, "Who are you?" Again, the group exchange glances, and they go to reply when they hear a series of gunshots from outside. "Is that one of yours?" Devin asks, his voice angry, when they tell him no he runs outside and to the street, and four of them, including the Asian man follows after.

Sam stays with the two women from the group, who sit down against the wall of the store, while Sam sits on the counter where Devin had been sitting, and listens to the blonde woman mutter curses that whoever is firing their gun outside is going to get them killed, and the black woman nod in agreement.

"Who are you, then?" Sam asks, trying to make some conversation. They look up, and when no one speaks, she sighs, "I'm Samantha, or... Sam, if you want."

The blonde woman nods and stands up, "I recognize you from somewhere," she says, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out where she'd seen her before. Sam's eyes go wide for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess I just have one of those faces." she says, looking down, uncomfortable from the two sets of eyes now on her.

The two women exchange glances again, and the other woman stands up and walks over to Sam. "I'm Jacqui," she says, "nice to meet you."

Sam nods and looks to other woman, "Andrea," she says, looking around the store, "You been here long?"

"We've been in Atlanta for a week, but here? No. Only about a day and a half."she shrugs jumping down from the counter, "What about you guys?"

"Just outside of the city, actually. There's more of us there." Andrea answers, nodding.

"Is it safe?"

"For now."

Sam nods, and the room is silent for a while, as they wait for the group to come back. After about five minutes they heard the group come in from the side doors, except one of the men, but Sam didn't pay it any attention. As soon as Andrea, Jacqui, and Sam come in, Devin walks over to her and whispers the names of the members of group, and she whispers back the other two he didn't know.

Noticing the with his back turned to them, the one who'd been out in the streets and was now the reason the walkers had began walking towards the glass windows. "Who's that?" she asks.

"Rick," Devin whispers, "He's a cop." he says, and she goes to get a better glimpse of him but is cut off by Andrea sticking her gun in his face. Sam is pulled back by her brother and they stand behind Rick.

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." She says angrily, pushing him up aginst some boxes.

"Just chill out, Andrea." Morales says, stepping closer to her. "Back off."

"Come on," Jacqui agrees. "Ease up."

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole." Andrea said, not giving up, snickering Sam shook her head.

Rick looked over at her when he heard her laugh, his eyes widened, he recognized her, when she felt his gaze she looked up two, her eyes equally as wide. He was one of the officers who had chased her through King County five months ago. With one final look they both tore their gaze from each other, Sam looked up at Devin mouthing 'him', and he knew what she meant. Rick turned back to the gun pointed at his face.

"Andrea, I said back the hell off." Morales says, no one noticing the exchange between Sam and Rick. When Andrea refused he sighed, "Well, pull the trigger." he says, and Andrea backs up and puts her gun down by her side.

"We're dead... All of us... Because of you." she says, almost on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand." Rick says, standing up straight, and Moral pushes him through the corridors back towards the store, to show him the walkers all trying to get in.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." Morales sighs.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." T-Dog explains further.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea shakes her head.

"Get the picture now?" Morales asks, when the growling of the walkers becomes louder, and the glass on the doors starts to shatter.

"Oh god." Andrea cries, and they all run to the back end of the store. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?"

"Trying to flag the helicopter." Rick says, almost embarrassed, and if the situation had been different Sam would've laughed but instead she shook her hand looked up at Devin, who shrugged.

"Helicopter?" Sam questions, and Rick looks over at her, obviously knowing who she and her brother were, he gave them a suspicious look at made a mental note to be careful around her and her brother, knowing they were dangerous.

"Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." T-Dog comments.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens." Jacqui adds.

"I saw it." Rick insists.

Sighing Morales turns to T-Dog, "Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others/"

"Others? The refugee center?" asks Rick.

"Yeah, the refugee center." Jacqui says sarcastically. "They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us." she shakes her head as T-Dog tries to get in contact with some other survivors but get no signal.

"Got no signal." He says, "Maybe the roof."

Above, on the roof, they hear a gun being fired.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea asks.

"Come on, let's go." Glenn says and they all turn and run up to the roof.

* * *

**I don't really want these to be too long so each episode will be broken down into three parts at the most, and I'll probably cut the seasons into different stories but I haven't decided yet. If you have any questions please ask! **

**I might not update until the weekend, but I'm not sure yet. I know I said I'd get into detail with their back story in chapter one but I think it's going to have to wait till Sam and Devin meet Shane and are able to talk to Rick.**

**Please tell me of any grammar/spelling mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to Happy Face J for reviewing the Prologue!  
**

**-Chelsea**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**Obviously.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" T-Dog asks when the group gets up to the roof, and find a man, Merle Dixon, shooting at several of the walkers on the street with a sniper rifle. Sam and Devin stood off to the side watching the group, as Rick constantly sending the two strict glances.

Upon hearing this Merle laughs and continues shooting, attracting the attention of the street full of walkers.

"Oh jeez." Andrea whispered, looking very stressed out.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Only common sense." Merle says, and Sam turns to Devin, a smirk on her face, finding humor in the stupid logic the man possessed.

"Man, you're wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog complains, not giving up, but Merle just keeps laughing. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill." he pleads.

Merle turns to T-Dog, "Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day." he says referring to Morales. "Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day."

"'That'll be the day?'" asks T-Dog angrily knowing he was referring to the colour of his skin."You got something you want to tell me?" he begins to walk forward.

"Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it." Morales says, trying to calm him down.

"No."

"All right? It ain't worth it. Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"You want to know the day?" Merle asks, getting back into the conversation,

"Yeah." T-Dog nods.

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo.' It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

"Mother..." T-Dog says and the two of them start to fight, and the rest of the group tries to stop it.

"Hey, come on, Merle. That's enough." Morales says trying to stop their fight.

"Come on. Dixon!" Andrea exclaims, frightened as Merle starts beating T-Dog to a pulp.

"Whoa, cut it out, man!"

"Stop it! Dixon, get off him! Dixon, you're gonna hurt him."

"Merle, cut it out!"

Merle continues to punch T-Dog, but stops, and pulls a pistol on him.

"No no no, please. Please." Andrea begs.

Everybody waits to see what Dixon is gonna do. "Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favor? Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?"

Rick steps forward, "Yeah," he says and hits Merle over the head with a broken pipe, then proceeds to handcuff Merle to a pipe.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle asks, not liking the idea of being handcuffed.

"Officer friendly. Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart." Rick says, and the group obviously all agree because no one's said anything.

"Screw you, man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point."

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun." Rick says, cocking his gun. "Only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop."

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that. Got some on your nose there."

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Merle laughs, shaking his head. Before shaking the handcuffs a couple of times, he settles down and his eyes trail over to where Sam and Devin are standing. He squints, obviously recognizing them from somewhere. The two of them, noticing his gaze shuffle on their feet, uncomfortable, knowing eventually he'd figure it out. They were all over the news for three months after they'd left King County. It was no doubt Rick knew who they were and possibly Morales and Jacqui, who had been glancing over at them for the past ten minutes.

When Merle started to laugh quietly, they knew he'd figured it out. "I know you two," he said pointing, and the rest of the group looked up, wanting to know why the two of them were so familiar. Sam looked up at Devin with an uncomfortable shrug, before she nodded for Merle to continue, he looks over at Rick, "Hey officer friendly!" Merle exclaims making Rick look over, "We've got us some criminals here, why not lock them up instead?" he asks, turning back over to Sam and Devin. "What you two do, again? Rob art?"

"Artifact Museums," Sam says, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "A lot more money in art, though," she smirks slightly.

Rick looks up at her confused, "We looked for you two for six months and never once did you steal art." he said slowly.

"We'd leave replicas," Devin said, "good ones too," he smirked, "No one noticed, and if they did we made damn well sure they didn't say anything," he stopped and Merle nodded for him to continue, but he shook his head, still wanting to remain mysterious to these people, liking the attention they were giving him and his sister.

"Did you kill them?" Jacqui asked from beside Rick.

Sam looked at her wide eyed, almost offended. "What? No! We've never killed anyone." she said, and it was the truth, Devin had suggested it once or twice, under the strict consideration their not getting caught, but Sam was always there to talk him out of it. She just wanted money, not blood on her hands.

Rick shook his head, giving them another glare, hating himself for not being to lock these people up, but they weren't putting the group in any kind of danger and that was really all he was worried about.

The rest of the group turned back to fiddling with the bags they'd brought, pretending they hadn't heard any of that. Merle started laughing again, "I like these two," he said, but stopped laughing when Rick through something of Merle's down onto the street. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray... Yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?"

"Yeah, your voice carries." Rick says.

"Do you hear me, you filthy pig?!" Merle continues to yell.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" Morales asks him, looking down on the street.

"Up the road a ways."

"Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the big city."

* * *

Only a couple minutes later they had come up with a plan, since the streets were like a walker's time square, they'd decided to get by, with the help of Jacqui - a former city zoning office worker - through the sewers. Sam and Devin had no problem, they figured sticking with this group would help them stay alive as long as possible. The group head down to the basement to try and find a sewer entrance - leaving Merle handcuffed to the pole. When they do reach the entrance the group it wary.

"This is it?" Morales asks Glenn, "Are you sure?"

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn answers and everyone looks at him. "Oh. Great."

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea comforts.

Devin scoffs, "Most of us." he says and Sam smacks his arm.

Glenn shakes his head, "No, you won't," he says to Andrea. "Not you."

"Why not me? Think I can't?" she asks, offended. Sam smirked, liking this girl already, hoping, if they were to stay with the group, she'd become friends with her.

"I wasn't..." Glenn stutters.

"Speak your mind." Rick says.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself… In and out, grab a few things… No problem. The first time I bring a group… Everything goes to hell. No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine… But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person…" Rick makes a gesture, ready to volunteer, but Glenn refuses, "Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." he looks to Andrea, "And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him." Devin looks up and makes a gesture to his gun, "You too," Glenn says to him, "You be my wingman." he says to Morales, "Jacqui stay here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

Jacqui nods, liking the idea, "Okay."

"Hey, uh, what about me?" Sam asks, and Glenn looks up.

"Uh, you stay with Jacqui." he says, wearily, not quite trusting her.

Sam sighs, but nods, and stands next to Jacqui.

When the group all left for the designated jobs, Sam was semi-relieved, she was terrified of the walkers, and she was so dependent on her little brother in the apocalyptic world. There was no doubting she hated it. Hated the fact that, yes, she could shoot a gun, but not well, and not on target. Jacqui and Sam sat opposite of each other against the walls, ready to call down to the others in the group.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. It's been awhile so this was really the best i could do.**

**The next one should be up soon... I hope.**

**Please review!**

**-Chelsea**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Walking Dead. Why do I have to put this here?**

**I'm**** so sorry for the wait.. If you've read any of my other stories you would know that I take a while to update, but I always do. Please don't give up on me.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sam and Jacqui had been sitting in the same place for at least ten minutes and Sam was starting to get restless. Looking up at the woman opposite of her, she smiled lightly, only to have it returned with a very obvious forced smile. Sam sighed and attempted to make conversation. "So, before all this-" she started but she was cut off.

"I don't think we should talk." Jacqui said quickly, not looking at her. Sam made a small disbelieving scoff before nodding slowly.

* * *

Devin, Rick, and Andrea are waiting in the store as the Walkers continue to growl as they bang repeated on the door. Rick approaches Andrea, whose fiddling with her gun.

"Sorry for the gun in your face." she says to Rick.

"People do things when they're afraid." Rick said, shrugging.

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this."

Devin turns around from watching the walkers and scoffs. "Me and Sam? Oh, we were doin' just fine here, until you lot showed up," he gestures to Andrea.

Andrea frowns, "We didn't know you were here." she retorts, angrily. "And what about him?" she points to Rick, "he's the one who was making all that noise."

Devin scoffed again before turning back around, watching the walkers.

Rick turned to Andrea with an eyebrow raised, and said, loud enough for Devin to hear. "If I get us out, would that make up for it?"

Devin sighs, "No, but it'd be a start."

Rick nods, and takes Andrea's gun from her hands, and demonstrates turning the safety off. "Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise."

"Oh." Andrea says watching him.

"Is that your gun?"

"It was a gift. Why?"

"Little red dot means it's ready to fire." Ricks says and shows her before handing it back. "You may have occasion to use it."

"Good to know."

* * *

Sam stands up and rubs a hand through her tangled hair. Jacqui looked up at her, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sam looked down at her, and began walking towards the way Devin, Rick, and Andrea had gone.

"Samantha?" Jacqui called after her.

Sam turned around, "You said not to talk." she said before running off. She made her way through the corridor before finding herself in the store. "Devin?" she asked looking around.

"Sam?" Devin's head shot up from the other side of the room and Rick and Andrea looked over.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, her eyebrows furrowed, looking almost angry.

"You're supposed to be with Jacqui." Rick added, walking over to her. "Is she alright?" he asked making to walk around her.

Sam stepped in front of him and had to look up at him. "She's fine," Rick stepped back. "I just.. got bored."

Devin groaned. "Sam," he muttered so the other two couldn't hear. "We've got to get these people to like us, they're never going to take us back to their camp if they can't trust us." he said.

Sam didn't bother keeping her voice low when she said, "I can help."

"How?" asked Devin, "You're no good with guns."

"I can learn." Sam said, not missing a beat.

"In three seconds?" he asked, his voice laced with worry making Andrea and Rick turned around, and Devin pushed his sister back behind him as the glass on the doors started to shatter and walkers started walking in. Glenn and Morales came running into the room.

"What did you find down there?" Rick asks, over the moaning of the walkers.

"Not a way out." answers Morales.

"We need to find a way.. and soon." says Andrea, and no one disagrees when they run back up to the roof, Jacqui joining them.

* * *

Rick looks down from the roof and spots a truck at a construction site that is close to their location. "That construction site, those trucks... They always keep keys on hand." he says.

"You'll never make it past the walkers." says Morales, shaking his head.

"You got me out of that tank."

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." Glenn says.

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on 'Hogan's Heros.'" says Merle.

"God. Give it a rest." says Jacqui.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" asks Rick, ignoring Merle.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come." says Glenn.

"What else?"

"Aside from hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you." says Morales.

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?"

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." says Andrea.

* * *

After collecting the supplies Rick had instructed them to get after telling them of his plan to walk right through the walkers while wearing their blood and guts. The group was hesitant at first, but knew that it'd be the only way to get out.

They all gathered around a walker they had killed, Glenn and Rick both in trench coats so they don't get guts on their good clothes. Rick looks at everyone, with a fire ax in his hands and is ready to start chopping, but he stops at the last moment. He kneels down and searches the walker, and pulls out a wallet before standing back up.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died..." Rick stops and pulls out a picture of a pretty girl. "'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us... Worrying about bills or the rent of the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." he stops and looks up sadly.

"One more thing... He was an organ donor." says Glenn.

After a moment of silence, Rick starts to hack away at the walker. Everyone starts to gag, grossed out by the guts.

"Oh God." says Glenn, when Rick stops and hands the axe to Morales.

"Keep chopping." he says to him as Glenn groans.

"I am so gonna hurl." he says, looking very pale.

"Later." says Rick as Morales hacks away. "Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." he says and everybody helps put the guts on him and Glenn.

"Oh God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad." Glenn complains.

"Think about something else... Puppies and kittens. Dead puppies and kittens." Rick says and it obviously doesn't help when Glenn vomits.

"Oh my god." Sam complains, turning away, feeling sick herself. Devin snickers at her, taking the gloves off his hand, to whip his sweaty forehead before putting them back on.

"This is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea asks.

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass." Jacqui says, and Sam raises an eyebrow at her, amused.

"I'm sorry, yo." says Rick, looking sick himself.

"You suck." Glenn says weakly.

"Do we smell like them?" asks Rick.

Sam steps closer, and gags, "Yeah." she nods stepping back.

Andrea picks up more guts, "Glenn. Just in case." she says and wraps them around his neck.

"If we make it back, be ready." says Rick.

"What about Merle Dixon?" asks T-Dog.

Rick tosses the handcuff key to him. "Give me the axe. We need.. we need more guts." and he starts to chop again.

* * *

Back on the roof the group looks down and watches Glenn and Rick make their way through the group of walkers.

"Hey, what's happening, man?" asks Merle.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B." Morales says pointing to the walkie.

"Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all." says Merle.

"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?"

Morales notices Glenn and Rick, "There." he says as thunder rumbles.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" asks Merle.

T-Dog shows him the key he has as the rain starts to pour down.

"Oh man. It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick." says Morales. "Come on, come on, come on." he says as Glenn and Rick start running away from the walkers, having been noticed by the smell running off them.

They all watch as the successfully make it to the truck and speed away before the walkers reach them.

"They're leaving." mutters Sam to Devin.

"They're leaving us." Andrea repeats to the rest of the group.

"What? What?" asks Merle.

"Where they going? Where they going?" asks Morales.

"No no, come back."

They all breath a sigh of relief when Glenn and Rick start coming back towards the store, both in different cars. Glenn in a alarm blaring sports car, trying to lead the walkers away, and Rick in the truck.

"Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street... Meet us there and be ready." says Glenn on the walkie.

The group heads down towards the loading dock to make their escape, whereas Merle is still handcuffed.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" shouts Morales.

"Hey, you can't leave me here! I'm not fooling, man! Morales! Hey, man! Don't do this!" shouts Merle.

"Come on." says Andrea to Jacqui, Sam, and Devin and they all leave the roof.

* * *

The group make it to the loading dock, where the truck had pulled up, waiting for Rick. T-Dog joins the rest of the survivors just in time before the Walkers break through the second set of doors and storm the store. Thanks to Glenn, Rick has the chance to pull in with his truck.

"Hey, wait for me!" T-Dog yells as walkers enter the store, "They're here! Let's got! They're in here!"

Rick bangs on the door. "Let's go!" everyone yells, 'Open the door!"

Rick throws the door open and helps Jacqui, Devin, Andrea, Sam, T-Dog and Morales in.

"I'm in!" Morales says, and closes the back before the walkers can get to them and the group makes their escape.

As they drive away, everyone notices Merle is missing.

"I dropped the damn key." says T-Dog.

Realizing there is nothing that they can do, the group drives away from Atlanta. Andrea notices Glenn isn't around.

"Where's Glenn?" asks Andrea.

* * *

In front of them on the highway, the car alarm is still ringing as Glenn speeds down the highway in the red sports car. He is listening to music and screaming at the rush of driving down the road this fast.

* * *

**Sorry this was so boring and nothing really happened. Holy shit this story has 22 follows and 8 favourites, I really didn't expect anyone to like this? Again, sorry for the wait. Tbh I kind of forgot about this story, and because of the shit week and a half I've been having I was like oohoh ya. So thank you to anyone who reviewed and followed/favourited. Keep them coming.**

-Chelsea


	5. Chapter 4

**Just a fyi you should never take anything i say seriously because 95% of the time im just being an idiot omfg.**

**I'm kind of proud of this chapter, so please enjoy. :) I also changed the title of this story because the other one sucked oops lol. What do you think of it? Do you like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for it? **

**Disclaimer: my spidey sense is tellin me that ur a little bitch**

**i mean**

**i dont own the walking dead **

* * *

_Chapter 4_**  
**

The group is still in the truck, Sam sat across from her brother, with Andrea on her right. Everyone still seems guilty at the fact that they left Merle behind. T-Dog looks especially broken up seeing as he's the one who dropped the key.

"Best not to dwell on it." says Morales, "Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back... Except maybe Daryl."

"Daryl?" Rick asks, eyebrow raised.

"His brother." he explains.

"The guy has a brother?" asks Devin, and everyone nods.

"Oh god." mutters Sam.

Behind them, the group hears Glenn in his car. He speeds past them and continues to holler about much fun he's having.

"At least somebody's having a good day." says Morales.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the group to arrive at the camp, and for everyone to start piling out. "Come meet everybody." Morales says to Rick, Devin, and Sam, before walking over to Dale.

"You are a welcome sight." He says as the two of them hug. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

Shane walks up to them, "How'd y'all get out there anyway?" he asks.

"New guy.. he got us out."

"New guy?"

"Yeah, there's him and two others, actually. Hey, you three! Come say hello."

The three of them get out of the truck and awkwardly look around.

"The guy in the hat? He's a cop like you." Morales says. "Those two, pretty sure they were criminals but we basically signed their death certificates when we showed up, so we owed them." he shrugged when Shane raised his eyebrows. Rick, Sam, and Devin walk up and Shane is the first to see them. He forces a smile at Rick when he sees him before look at the other two, and his eyes go wide with recognition.

"This isn't awkward at all." Devin mutters to Sam, noticing Shane glaring at them.

Sam looks up and takes a second before recognizing him, "Oh my god," she whispers back, looking straight back at glaring former police officer, who began making their way over to them. Sam watched him with a small wavering smirk, when he got stopped by Rick, who looked happy to see him. The two of them greeted each other, before Shane looked back over at Devin and Sam, who hadn't moved. Rick turned around, following his gaze, and the same stony expression as his friend appeared on his face, just as quickly as Sam could blink. She smiled awkwardly at them, and gave a small wave.

The two former police officers frowned at each other, "What the hell are we supposed to do with them here?" Shane asked, under his breath as if the two criminals could hear them from the distance away they were standing. Rick just looked frustrated, when he turned so his back was also to them, and shook his head, not knowing either.

"We could give them a chance?" Rick suggested, but Shane's shocked face made him grimace. "Look, as much as I would love to throw them in jail right now," he shook his head, almost looking angry, "We can't."

Shane sighed turning around to study the new arrivals. "Alright, but if they steal anything..." he said with a warning look, before walking off. Rick watched him leave, before sighing and looking around himself at the campsite these people had made for themselves, before returning to his wife and son.

* * *

Later that night, the group, including Sam, Devin, and Rick are sitting around a fire.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion.. all those things but.. Disoriented comes closest." Rick says, talking about when he first woke up in the hospital after being in a coma.

"Words can be meager things." says Dale. "Sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For awhile I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

"Mom said you died." said Rick's son, Carl.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." says Rick.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." says his wife, Lori.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" says Shane.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it."

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." says Dale as Rick's gaze returned to Sam and Devin sitting beside each other not too far away. He muttered a curse before nodding to himself, Shane, and his wife before walking over to them.

Sam, having heard someone approaching them, looked up from where she was sitting. "Hello," she said with a innocent smile as Devin crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Rick a stony glare. When it came to talking to people, Sam was always the expert. She knew how people worked, and could tell when they were lying and could stay calm while talking to the authority or getting the two of them out of the holes they rarely dug themselves. Devin, well, he was the expert at planning, and figuring easy access points in buildings. He rarely got his hands dirty, he was normally the one waiting in the getaway car. "Rick, right?" Sam asked.

Rick nodded, "Sam, right?" he asked, but his tone of voice dripping with sarcasm. He knew who she was, and she knew who he was. He knew what she was doing.

Sam huffed, blowing hair out of her face in the process. "Yeah," she said with a shrug, "Sam, Samantha, whatever you want." smirking, she remembered her alias. "It's not Jennifer though." she almost laughed when Rick sighed. "What's up?"

"I know this group," Rick started, using his hands to gesture to the people around them, "figured they owed you for attracting the walkers to the store you were staying at,..."

"That was technically you..." Sam muttered, but he didn't hear her.

"But," Rick continued, "They might trust you, but I don't." he pointed over to Shane who was talking to Ed about putting too many logs on his fire. "he doesn't either. So if you're even thinking about stealing anything from these people..." he shook his head. "Don't."

Sam look to Devin who almost looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Sure we might've stolen some pretty expensive things," said Devin, looking up at Rick, "But we're not heartless. Look at these people," he said and they looked around at them. "They're scared and basically defenseless why would we take their stuff? Where would we go, anyway? Christ, just lay off." and with that Devin stood up and walked into the tent the group had given the two of them.

Sam looked up at Rick, "What he said." she smiled innocently, standing up so she was right in front of him. She patted him awkwardly on the chest before following after her brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**In case you were wondering i mostly mean for my chapters to be short. Just so I can get them up faster, or so you don't have to read a shit ton because i know a lot of people don't like that. but if you do please tell me and i'll gladly make the chapters longer even if they'll take longer to post. **

**-Chelsea**


End file.
